GateWorld Weekly One Shot Challenges
by roque872002
Summary: Weekly one shot challenges. Marked as complete as each chapter stands alone.
1. Home

**Title: Home**

**Author: Roque872002**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: Jack/Sam**

**Season: All/Any**

**Summary: Amara on GW thought up this amazing weekly oneshot challenge. These are my answers.**

**Weekly Oneshot Challenge.**

**Home**

She had entered his brownstone like a whirlwind.

He had been there for two weeks before she arrived on his doorstep. She had knocked on the door and patiently waited until he answered.

He hadn't expected to see her. It was a nice surprise. He promised to get her a key.

He let her in and she looked around. The place was still covered in boxes. He admitted that he hadn't unpacked yet - just hunted for what he needed.

She laughed and smiled at him.

Within the hour she had moved boxes to different rooms of the house. She didn't know how he was surviving looking for his clothes in the hall.

He leaned against the wall and said he didn't have time to unpack as she started pulling his DVDs from the box in front of her. They both knew that wasn't entirely true.

By the end of day they were exhausted. He sat down next to her and handed her a glass of wine. She smiled her thanks.

"I couldn't have done this without you," he said before sipping his own wine.

"I know," she replied as she nudged his arm with her own.

She had managed to make his new house into a home within a day.

"You know you're welcome here any time, right?" He smirked.

"I would hope so! I am your wife!"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. He kissed the top of head and sighed in contentment. He was happy to call anywhere home as long as he was with her.


	2. All Dialogue

**Title: All Dialogue**

**Author: Roque872002**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: Jack/Sam**

**Season: All/Any**

**Summary: Amara on GW thought up this amazing weekly oneshot challenge. These are my answers.**

**Weekly Oneshot Challenge.**

**All Dialogue**

"You're not being serious!"

"I'm being very serious Jack. They believe that Sam is your wife."

"Why?"

"Because she's the only woman in our group and you're the leader of it. It's how their culture works. Just play along with it."

"What if I don't?"

"I'm not sure, but it could turn into a situation again like last time."

"Daniel..."

"Jack it's not that hard. Just... go over and wrap your arm around her or something."

"Alright fine! But if I get my ass handed to me..."

"You'll be fine Jack."

"Ah! Colonel! Your wife was just telling us about the illness that has befallen the children of the village... chicken pox?..."

"_Wife?_"

"_Play along Carter. I'm just gonna wrap my arms around you. Don't rip them from the sockets_."

"_Yes Sir_."

"I can see you are madly in love with your wife Colonel and she with you. She is magnificant. You are a very lucky man."

"You have no idea."

"Do you have children of your own? We would love to meet them."

"Uh, no. No children."

"Not yet. We're trying, right Jack?"

"Trying. Definitely. _Should I kiss you_?"

"_It might look more convincing_..."

"_Am I allowed to kiss you?_"

"_Yes Sir_."

"Such happiness!"

"Get a room!"

"I'll shove you in a room Daniel! _I swear to God, I'm gonna kill that man... no giggling!"_


	3. Hotel

**Title: All Dialogue**

**Author: Roque872002**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: Jack/Sam**

**Season: All/Any**

**Summary: Amara on GW thought up this amazing weekly oneshot challenge. These are my answers.**

**Weekly Oneshot Challenge.**

**Hotel**_  
_

"Well this is us..." Jack said as he opened the door and motioned for her to go in before him.

She stopped dead a few steps into the room. Her eyes were wide.

"What's up Carter?" he asked as he closed the door and stopped next to her. He glanced around the room. He couldn't see anything wrong with it.

An en-suite to the left. A double wardrobe, should they need it. A TV. A desk. Some chairs. A big king size bed.

A lone king size bed.

Crap.

"They told me we were getting a twin room," he mumbled. "I could call reception..."

He did. They were over booked and they had the only room the hotel could give them.

"We've slept in closer quarters..." she said softly.

"I can take the floor Carter," he offered with a shrug.

"Sir. We're both adults. I'm sure we can sleep in the same bed. We've shared a tent hundreds of times."

"I guess..." he trailed off, running a hand through his hair.

The air in the room was awkward. He shifted on his feet nervously.

"You don't snore, do you?" he asked somewhat seriously.

"What?" she laughed as she turned to face him. "We've slept next to each other hundreds of times! You should know if I snore! Which I don't."

"Just because you don't snore on missions doesn't mean you don't snore when you're not," he said as he smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, glad the awkwardness was leaving for the time being.

"I don't snore," she smiled back, mirroring his stance and crossing her own arms over her chest.

"Do you hog the covers?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Depends," she shrugged.

"On?"

"How cold it is."

"Seems like an ok temperature."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

"You don't snore, but sometimes hog the covers..." he mused. "I can live with that. Can you live with that? Sharing a bed... I mean."

"Yes Sir. It'll be fine."

"Hey Carter? Think we could lose the formalities for this weekend? Feels... weird... being called Sir by the woman I'm gonna be sharing a bed with."

"Sure. I can do that. Colonel," she smirked.

"Sam," he scolded softly.

"Jack."

"Much better."

SJ

They had stayed up late. Watching TV and playing travel chess. They had finally decided to call it a night when they realised that they were listening to the 11 o'clock news.

They knew they had to be up early the next day.

He was glad that she had told him about not being a snorer. She had told the truth. He was also pleased when she didn't hog the covers.

She had, however, failed to mention that she was a snuggler. He had woken up to a pleasant weight resting against his chest. He didn't need to open his eyes to see what was going on.

She had turned over and fallen against his chest. She welcomed the warmth that his body created and shifted closer. Her legs tangled with his as she wrapped her arm around his chest.

He smiled to himself as he wrapped an arm around her. It had gotten colder during the night. He welcomed her body heat. He was too tired to think straight. He knew he should have rolled away or gently moved her.

But he didn't. He let her stay. He felt her breathing deepen again. He felt his heart soar at the trust she put in him.

He liked that the hotel had been overbooked.


	4. Infirmary

**Title: Infirmary**

**Author: Roque872002**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: Jack/Sam**

**Season: All/Any**

**Summary: Amara on GW thought up this amazing weekly oneshot challenge. These are my answers.**

**Weekly Oneshot Challenge.**

**Infirmary**

Beeping.

Cold.

Bright.

Footsteps.

Pressure.

Dry.

Needles.

Tubes.

So loud.

So painful.

Drugs.

Blinding, swirling headache.

Churning stomach.

Hard to breathe.

Out.

Need out...

Voices. Strangely familiar voices.

Urging.

Warm skin.

Raised voices.

Chocking.

Not chocking.

Easier to breathe.

Lights dimmed.

Confused...

"That's it Carter, open those eyes," someone begged.

Who was Carter? What kind of name was that?

Breath on skin. Raising body parts.

"C'mon Carter... c'mon."

Darkness. It was calling her.

Comfortable.

Peaceful.

"Someone dim the damn lights!"

Cold.

Fear.

Ragged breath.

"C'mon Carter. Don't you dare give up now."

Liquid.

Moist.

Wet.

Running down some part of her.

"Sam, please," the voice begged. "Don't give up. Open your eyes."

Light.

Noise.

Closer.

Blinking.

Blind.

Focus.

Slowly... Focus...

"That's it Sam," the shape encouraged. "Open you eyes."

"Sir?" she croaked. So dry.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I'm here."

Her hand was pressed to his mouth, tears slowly marking his face.

Relief.

Close call.

Alive.


End file.
